El gato y el ratón
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Castiel Novak es un agente de policía decidido a encontrar al peligroso criminal en serie Dean Winchester. Pero cuando lo encuentra, las cosas no son lo que parecen... [Serial killer!AU, panty!kink, gun!kink, dirty talk, implied Sastiel and Wincest]


_Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"_

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW y la Warner Bros._

* * *

"¿No es un poco peligroso meterse en la guarida de un asesino... solo y de noche?" Se oyó decir desde una de las habitaciones. Castiel había sacado su arma. Exacto, era peligroso, por eso lo hacía. Le gustaba el peligro, le apasionaba el riesgo, le volvía loco su trabajo. No... No era su trabajo lo que le gustaba. Era el criminal al que buscaba desde hacía meses el que hacía que se le desbocase el corazón, que le sudasen las manos, que se mordiese el labio cada vez que cometía un nuevo asesinato en masa. Dean Winchester le traía de cabeza desde hacía ocho meses, y encontrarlo había sido como encontrar el Santo Grial.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy solo?" Contestó para la nada, precavido, caminando sin apenas pisar, como un gato.

"No he oído más que un coche. Y nisiquiera es de la policía." Dean rió. "Has venido tú solito y porque has querido. Impresionante."

Castiel sabía que Dean se estaba moviendo, también lo estaba buscando. La casa abandonada no era muy grande, pero tenía muchos escondrijos.

"Sé por qué has venido, Cas, ¿puedo llamarte Cas?" Su voz se seguía moviendo, cambiando de lugar en las sombras. "He oído hablar mucho de ti. He _visto_ mucho sobre ti."

Castiel no estaba asustado, pero sentía el corazón en la garganta, porque no oía sus pisadas, era como perseguir a un puto fantasma, era el juego del escondite.

"Ya os estaba empezando a echar de menos. A los polis, vuestro jueguecito de a ver quién atrapa antes al otro Winchester. Pero tú no quieres atraparme, al menos ya no. Al menos... no para meterme en la cárcel." De pronto, Castiel sintió un metal frío presionando en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y oyó un 'click'. "Buenas noches, agente Novak."

Castiel bajó el arma y se dio la vuelta. Dean le apuntaba al entrecejo con su Colt M1911A1 de calibre 45, un arma conocida en el cuerpo desde hacía mucho tiempo, coautora de haberse cobrado más de cuarenta vidas. Era hermosa, tanto como su propietario, era un arma digna de ser manipulada por el igual ilegalmente atractivo Dean Winchester.

"Cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo está Sammy?"

"Todavía en la cárcel."

Dean arrugó la nariz soltando una risa.

"Dale tiempo, ya escapará." Hizo una pausa, bajando el revolver a su pecho, y acercándose, porque Castiel también va armado, pero no le da miedo. "Al contrario que tú... ¿Cómo me has encontrado?"

"Siguiendo las pistas adecuadas."

"Y no se lo has dicho a tus colegas del cuerpo. ¿Por qué?"

"No era de mi interés... que te encerraran tan pronto."

Ambos sonrieron. Por supuesto que sonrieron, era un juego, llevaban jugando mucho tiempo, y Dean había ganado. Se trataba de encontrarle, él solito, sin ayuda. Pero al final del juego el que le había apuntado con una pistola era el asesino. Castiel perdía, Dean ganaba. Porque a Dean también le gustaba el agente Novak, cómo buscaba desesperado sus escondites, cómo se machacaba la cabeza buscando pistas, cómo le partió el labio a Sam durante un interrogatorio para que le dijese _dónde coño estaba su hermano._ Cuándo Dean se enteró de lo apasionado que estaba Castiel realizando su búsqueda casi se masturba del gusto.

"No me meteréis en chirona tan rápido. Sam tuvo un descuido, pero no volverá a dejarse atrapar." Dean se acercó a Castiel y le rodeó del cuello con los brazos, como si fuese su amante, de no ser por la situación habría parecido un gesto cariñoso, hablando contra sus labios. Ambas cabezas tenían un precio. Sam probablemente fuese ejecutado. "¿Ya le has ido a visitar, Novak? ¿Le dan mucho por culo allí?"

"Imagino que se sabe defender." Castiel tensó todo el cuerpo cuando Dean volvió a reír.

"¿Te lo has follado a él también? Mi hermano también te gustaba... A veces bromeábamos sobre la obsesión que tenías con nosotros."

"¿Y a ti qué te importa si me lo quería follar o no?" Gruñó entre dientes el policía, amenazante como un perro furioso.

Dean reaccionó rápido, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared más próxima, con una fuerza bestial que arrancó un quejido de Castiel.

"Pues claro que me importa, Cas." Siseó peligrosamente. "Porque aquí el único que se folla a Sam, soy yo. Y porque tú eres mío... Estás reservado para mí. Eres mi premio y yo soy el tuyo."

Pocos compañeros de Castiel sabían aquéllo, el hecho de que Sam y Dean no solo eran hermanos y asesinos en serie, sino que su dependencia enfermiza llegaba a extremos en los que en el cuerpo se había llegado a saber que se acostaban juntos. Todos lo encontraron repugnante. Todos excepto Castiel, que después de saberlo su obsesión por ellos se incrementó hasta el punto en el que eran con lo único que soñaba. Dean sacó la lengua y le lamió los labios, la mejilla, toda la cara, con toda la extensión de su lengua, proclamándolo suyo. Fue suficiente para ponerle la polla dura a Castiel, que llevaba tanto tiempo, tantos putos meses queriendo comerle la boca que no pudo controlarse, le agarró de ambos lados de la cabeza y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta, lo saboreó, le mordió, sus dientes chocaban, eran salvajes, estaban desesperados y sobre todo, necesitados de tocarse por fin. Se había burlado el uno del otro durante ocho meses, era hora de pasar a la acción.

Dean le acarició la dura entrepierna por encima de la tela del pantalón mientras descansaba la otra, todavía agarrando el revolver, en su trasero.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Me has traído un regalo?" Bromeó entre dientes.

"Ambos." Jadeó el otro, sujetando su mano para que no dejase de tocarle. "Vas a tener que desenvolverlo."

Dean deslizó la mano por la tela, hacia arriba, le soltó la camisa sometida, se paró unos instantes a descubrir con las yemas que tenía una línea de vello hasta el ombligo, muy fina, y enterró la mano por debajo del pantalón. Y entonces, sorpresa. No llevaba boxers normales, palpó una tela fina, sedosa, con otra tipo de costura por los bordes. Eso es. No llevaba boxers porque llevaba puestas unas bragas. Unas putas braguitas de seda, mojadas -joder, _mojadas- _de preseminal, conteniendo una obscena erección.

"Vaya, vaya... Eres un pervertido, Cas. Sabía que eras un puto marica, pero, ¿ésto?" Le gustaba. Estaba salivando de lo mucho que le ponía, como un perro que huele a una perra en celo.

"¿Las llevas al trabajo? ¿Te pones braguitas de mujer para ir a la comisaría?"

"Sólo cuando creíamos tener una pista de los Winchester... y salíamos a por vosotros..." Castiel seguía sujetando su mano y le incitaba a moverla, joder, _joder, _podría correrse con la ropa todavía puesta. Entonces Dean se separó de él.

"Quítate el puto pantalón." Ordenó, y decidió apuntarle con el revólver, porque tenía el poder, porque era el jodido Dean Winchester y él era el que tomaba las riendas. No iba a disparar, Castiel lo sabía, confiaba en un psicópata porque le conocía, había estudiado su mente, su manera de jugar, y el revolver todavía llevaba el seguro. Se quitó los pantalones dejando a la vista sus piernas cubiertas con medias negras, y unas braguitas de seda a juego, quizás tenían un lacito, la oscuridad no se lo permitía distinguir, de las que sobresalía su necesitada e hinchada erección.

"Mírate. Eres toda una puta, si me acerco empezarías a restregar tu polla contra mi pierna." Decía mientras, efectivamente, se acercaba. Esos putos ligueros eran tentadores como el diablo.

"Y tú estás enfermo. Apuesto a que te gustaría, ¿hmm? Que fuese tu puta."

"Sí..." Dean le cogió de la mandíbula y volvió a besarle, mientras exploraba con la mano y el revolver la delicada ropa interior. Recorrió un par de veces la raja entre las nalgas con el calloso dedo corazón, y luego reposó el arma entre sus nalgas, sintiendo la carne de gallina de Castiel. Si tenía frío, le haría entrar en calor enseguida.

"Te follaría con el revolver. Te metería el cañón por el culo hasta dejarte tan abierto que me cabría el puño. ¿Te gustaría, Cas?"

"Métete tu propio puño, a mi culo no acercas esa cosa."  
Dean rió y le mordió el labio. "Y yo que creía que eras un vicioso... Al suelo. Ahora. Sobre tu espalda."

Castiel se humedeció los labios y se tumbó sobre una alfombra sucia y polvorienta, cubierta de tierra y trozos de madera de procedencia desconocida. Mientras se acariciaba casi sin darse cuenta, con una mano los pezones y con la otra la erección, disfrutando de la sensación con la sedosa tela, Dean dejó el arma sobre una silla y se quitó la chaqueta, sacando de ella una caja de cigarrillos.

"¿Fumas?" Ofreció. Castiel negó con la cabeza. Dean se encogió de hombros y encendió el cigarro con un mechero, y mientras fumaba, iba dejando las capas de ropa sobre la silla. Durante un segundo pensó en las muchas utilidades que podría darle al cinturón. Podría poner a cuatro patas al policía y azotarle ese perfecto y terso culo hasta dejárselo en carne viva. Podría atarlo a algún poste y hacer lo que le diera la santa gana con su cuerpo. Podría metérselo en la boca y follárselo tan duro que incluso con él obstruyéndole la boca serían capaces de oír sus gritos. Oh, cómo le quería oír gritar. Era un bastardo sádico y enfermo, y después de matar, lo que más le gustaba era el sexo duro. _Muy duro._ No le había roto un brazo a su hermano durante un polvo de milagro.

Con el cigarro entre los labios, la polla dura como una roca y una actitud un tanto agresiva y mandona, se arrodilló frente a Castiel, que automáticamente abrió las piernas.

"No, no, no, no, quieto ahí." Le frenó Dean, situándose encima. Oh. Claro. Sus intenciones no eran _follarse_ a Castiel. Era _ser follado_ por Cas. El agente sonrió.

"Creía que eras de los que preferían meterla. Toda tu faceta de macho acaba de desaparecer."

"Cállate, puta. Aquí el que habla soy yo." El psicópata resistió la urgencia de pegarle una bofetada. Le habría gustado verle la mejilla enrojecida por su mano. En cambio, le agarró firmemente del pelo. "¿Me has oído?"

Castiel se mordió el labio y asintió con un quejido. Con una mano liberó la erección de Cas de la fina tela y la restregó entre sus nalgas. Era suave y caliente, estaba húmeda y juraría que tendría la punta enrojecida, no podía esperar empalarse en ella. Se quitó el cigarro un momento para meterse un par de dedos en la boca e impregnarlos de saliva. No iba a dejar a Cas hacer nada, solo mirar, solo usarlo. No era que Castiel se quejase. Después se los introdujo en el ano para ensanchar el anillo de músculo, exagerando un gemido gutural y ronco.

"¿No puedes esperar, eh, Novak? Hmm... Vamos... Tócame la polla de una puta vez y deja de mirarla." Rió con tres dedos metidos, y Castiel avalanzó su mano derecha a la erección de Dean. Joder, habría preferido mil veces chupársela.

Dean cerró los ojos de puro gusto, y cuando creía que no podía sentirse mejor, recordó que nisiquiera tenía la polla de Castiel dentro, así que retiró los dedos, buscó la punta de la erección y se la introdujo de una sola y sencilla estocada, ansioso, resoplando como un toro. Del cigarro que sostenía entre dos dedos, en la mano con la que sr apoyaba en Castiel, caían cenizas calientes, que hacían vibrar a Castiel cada vez que le caían encima.  
"Vamos Cas... Muévete... Eso es... Fóllame, vamos, ¡vamos!"

Gemía aquel cabrón, dándole una larga e intoxicante calada al cigarro, era un maldito insaciable, jadeante y desesperado por que Castiel se moviera más rápido, pero a Cas le resultaba difícil mover las caderas más rápido de lo que las subía y bajaba Dean. Se agachó a darle un intenso beso en los labios, y cuando lo hizo, le abrió la boca para introducirle el humo. El policía no lo encontró desagradable, no fumaba, pero su aliento, mezclado con el humo, estaba caliente, cálido y seco como arena, como alcohol, sal y veneno. Durante ese instante pudieron haber pasado por una pareja normal, dos amantes mirándose a los ojos, en ellos había pasión sincera y desenfrenada, pero nisiquiera ellos podían engañarse. Era una pasión diferente y retorcida, incorrecta, enferma. Estuvo claro cuando Dean volvió a separarse de él.

"Pégame..." Demandó, jadeante.

"¿Qué...?"

"Que me pegues. En el puto culo, en l-las piernas, vamos, ¡pégame!" Necesitaba más taco, que le marcara, asegurarse de que aquel polvo había existido. Y necesitaba el dolor. Le gustaba el dolor.

Castiel le asestó un fuerte azote en una nalga. Cuando escuchó a Dean gemir, le dio otro. Y otro. Y otro. Iba a tatuar su palma allí, iba a dejarle una jodida cicatriz, ese asesino sádico y burlón se merecía no poder sentarse en días.

Pero Dean respondió a sus azotes. Le quedaba suficiente cigarro para jugar con él, así que se lo sacó de la boca y lo presionó suavemente en el pecho de Cas. Éste soltó un pequeño grito.

"Eso... eso es, zorra... Éso quería oír..." Cuántas más quemaduras le producía Dean, más azotes recibía, y mas inmisericordes eran las estocadas. Iba a dejarle el culo en llamas. Dean apagó el cigarrillo en su pecho, estaba a punto de que le explotasen los putos huevos, sudaba a chorros y le faltaba el aire, la sensación era como estar a punto de rebanarle la yugular a alguien, _sísísí,_ _sangresalivaysemen, _sus fluídos favoritos y ahí estaba el chorro blanco y pegajoso saliendo a borbotones, una, dos, tres veces, gritando y respirando como un elefante, cómo le gustaba el teatro. Tan fuerte le había golpeado el éxtasis que no se había percatado de que su compañero, _amigo, enemigo, amante,_ también le había llenado de corrida. Temblaba demasiado como para siquiera sentirla resbalar hacia fuera y por sus muslos.

«¿Y ahora qué?», pensaba Castiel, sudoroso, con los ojos húmedos y más sonriente que nunca. Las medias se habían ido a tomar por culo, y las bragas probablemente estuviesen también desgarradas o dañadas. No servirían para dar más usos. Dean se agachó a besarle en la frente.

"Huye conmigo, Cas." Le susurró, labios contra la piel. "No tienes familia. No tienes amigos. Ven conmigo."

"No puedo hacer éso."

"Sí que puedes. Seríamos Mickey y Mallory, imparables ¿hmm?"

"Dean... Ése no es mi trabajo. No podemos aliarnos. Tú matas gente. Yo os detengo. Son nuestros mundos, y son diferentes." Le decía con cariño, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Castiel reconocía que él tampoco estaba cuerdo. A veces era tan psicópata como Dean. Con la diferencia de que él sabía controlarlo, y el hombre que tenía encima, no. Dean era salvaje y animal, fuerza bruta; Castiel era paz y serenidad, pero ambos compartían los valores de la valentía y la locura, uno en diferentes grados que el otro.

"¿Entonces no nos volveremos a ver, agente Novak?"

"No lo sé. ¿Pero no era ésto lo que queríamos? Y ya lo tenemos. Lo hemos conseguido."

"Eres un bastardo egoísta, Castiel Novak. Un bastardo egoísta."

Ω

No lo despertó el frío de la mañana, ni el sol del amanecer, ni la falta de calidez corporal a su lado. Lo despertaron el ruido de pisadas de botas, crujidos de madera vieja, sirenas de policía y la voz por un megáfono.

"¡Dean Winchester, salga de la casa con las manos en alto!"

El corazón se le desbocó y miró a su alrededor. Ese cabrón... ese mamonazo no estaba, Novak había huído, durante la noche le había traicionado. Apretó los dientes y rió con rabia mientras se vestía. Pues claro que lo había delatado, le había dicho que aquél era su trabajo y él le había dejado abrazarle y dormir a su lado en vez de incrustarle una bala en el cráneo.

"¡Dean Winchester, repito, salga con las manos por encima de la cabeza!"

"¡Cállese, estoy en pelotas!" En realidad no lo estaba. Si lo iban a detener, solo llevaría una cosa con él, el único objeto material al que tenía verdadero aprecio: el colgante que le había regalado su hermano.

Salió sin mucha prisa por la destartalada puerta principal y se encontró a más de una docena de policías apuntándole, cuatro coches con las luces encendidas y a él. A ese mentiroso cabrón, Castiel.

"Hijo de puta... Hijo de la grandísima puta..." Siseó entre dientes mientras se apresuraban a esposarle y empotrarle contra el capó del coche, y Castiel pudo oírle. Su actitud ya no era como la de anoche, sin embargo. "¡Te mataré, Novak, me oyes?! ¡Te encontraré y te mataré!" Rugió colérico, más rabioso aún cuando vio que Castiel no mostraba ninguna reacción, ni se había inmutado por sus amenazas.

"Yo gano. Tú pierdes." Murmuró para sí.

Los malos siempre pierden. No puedes ser amigo de un asesino.

Dean y Sam solo se volvieron a ver una vez más después del juicio del hermano mayor. Sabían, incluso antes de la sentencia, que había sido clara y rotunda, que era una despedida. Ambos fueron condenados a muerte y el método sería la silla eléctrica. No había cadena perpetua que les hiciese pagar por la cantidad de asesinatos que habían cometido, pero no tenían miedo. ¿Cómo temer a la muerte cuando habían estado cortejándola tanto tiempo?

Sentado en la silla, antes de que le colocaran la máscara, Dean miró al espejo. Miró, miró, miró y observó, clavando los ojos verdes, lo que había al otro lado, la _persona_ que había al otro lado, espectando su ejecución. ¿Se divertía? Claro que sí. Era otro sádico como él, igual de peligroso. Igual de psicópata. El verdugo le aprisionó la cabeza y los brazos entre cueros. Contó sus últimos segundos.

"Hasta la próxima, agente Novak."

La palanca bajó.


End file.
